


Meeting the Parents

by OwlParrot



Series: Parents [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, not what you would expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlParrot/pseuds/OwlParrot
Summary: Meeting the parents doesn't go how Yuuri or Viktor expected.





	1. Viktor's parents

Yuuri wasn’t exactly sure what he had expected meeting Viktor’s parents, but this was not it.

That’s not entirely true.  Yuuri had had some thoughts about what meeting Viktor’s parents would entail.  He expected them to be cold, but not too cold.  Maybe the cold shoulder or indifference or a polite smile.  The best scenario was a warm smile from Viktor’s mother and a firm handshake from Viktor’s father.  The worst scenario was a glare and rude comments said under their breath.  

Of all the possible reactions, Yuuri had not prepared himself to be wrapped in his future mother-in-law’s arms, much less being squished into Viktor’s side as his future father-in-law wrapped all three of them in his arms.  Which, after he thought about it, made a lot of sense.  It’s not as if Viktor had learned to hug from Yakov.

The moment Yuuri felt the pressure release he attempted to catch his breath, only to be dragged into another hug.  Yuuri couldn’t even process the change of events as Viktor’s mother pushed him backwards to stand next to Viktor.  Yuuri tried to rationalize how he could have been so wrong about Viktor’s parents’ reactions as Viktor’s mother commented about how cute their children would be.

Yuuri took the opportunity to pull his fiance aside when they were sent to wash their hands before dinner, which apparently was Viktor’s least favorite thing as a child.

“I thought your parents would be distant or indifferent or dead,” Yuuri mumbled, once they were safely out of earshot.  “I at least thought they would dislike me.  Why didn’t you tell me your parents were so… so you.”

“Why would you think they would dislike you or be distant?” Viktor asked, confusion clearly written on his face.

“Well, they never come to any of your skating events.  Even when you were coaching me and we had come out as a couple, they were never there.”

“Oh, Yuuri,”  Viktor sighed.  “I asked them not to come.  After the fiasco when I was 17, I requested that they watch from home.  They’ve seen all of your performances though.”

“What happened when you were 17?”

“They were over-excited and cheering so loud I lost concentration and flubbed one of my jumps.  I still ended up on top, but I couldn’t risk becoming distracted again.  I asked them not to come to your performances because I didn’t want them to distract you or for you to feel too much pressure.”

Yuuri took a moment to process all that he had learned.  Slipping a quick kiss onto Viktor’s lips, Yuuri pulled Viktor into a hug.  

“Thank you,” Yuuri mummered.  “I can’t believe they broke your concentration.”

“You have no idea how loud they can be.”

“Viktor, Yuuri, The food is getting cold,”  Viktor’s mother shouted from the kitchen.  

As they rounded the corner, Yuuri could only stare in awe at the bowls of food on the table.  

“I got the recipe from your mother, Yuuri.  I’m sure it won’t compare to her’s, but I thought I would make you a Russian version of Katsudon.  I added beets and potatoes.”  Viktor’s mother said proudly, broad smile on her face.

Yuuri wasn’t sure what to be more concerned about, the color of the “Katsudon” (it really shouldn’t be red) or the fact that Viktor’s mother had talked to his mother.


	2. Yuuri's parents

Viktor wasn’t exactly sure what he had expected meeting Yuuri’s parents for the second time, but this was not it.

Their first meeting had gone so well.  Even before he had told them he was there to coach their son, they had welcomed him with open arms.  He realized later that they had likely known who he was because of their son’s fascination with him.  Nonetheless, they had accepted him, his abrupt arrival and his many belongings without a second glance. 

Seeing how well his first meeting had gone, there was no way he could have predicted the cold shoulder he received.  When Yuuri and he had arrived at the hot spring, Viktor had thought they would be greeted by hugs and kisses, given that Yuuri had just won a silver medal. Instead, Yuuri had been greeted by hugs and Viktor had been brushed past with only a scoff from Mari.

Unsure what had caused this reaction, Viktor could only follow Yuuri into the hot springs like a lost puppy.  The family continued to congratulate Yuuri, and ignore Viktor.  Viktor continued to grow more and more confused.

Getting a moment with Yuuri, Viktor questioned his family's reaction.  

“Why does your family hate me?”  Viktor wailed.

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri could only stare at Viktor.  “They don’t hate you.”

“Mom and dad didn’t even greet me with a hug.  They clearly don’t want me as their son-in-law.”

“Why don’t you ask them if you are so worried about it?”

Later that evening, after most of the guests had gone to sleep, Viktor confronted Yuuri’s sister.

“Do you hate me?”  Viktor asked. “Did I do something wrong?”

Sighing, Mari glanced up from the table.  “No, we don’t hate you.  We’re just a little miffed that you didn’t tell us first that you two were engaged.  We had to learn about it from the news.”

Hearing this, Viktor’s face fell.  Jumping up from the table, Viktor raced to find Hiroko and Toshiya.

Finding them in the office, Viktor wrapped his arms around them.  “I am so sorry.  We should have called you instantly.  We just got so wrapped up in the competition and Yuuri’s success.  Please forgive me.”

Chuckling, Hiroko and Toshiya enveloped Viktor in their arms.  “Of course we forgive you,”  Hiroko said. “We can’t go on forever hating our son-in-law.”

“You will be the first to receive an invite when we start planning the wedding.”  Viktor reassured them.  

“Don’t worry,” Hiroko said, smiling.  “Your mother and I have already picked out the ceremony location and looked at some honeymoon spots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> This story was inspired by a tumblr post in which someone said they hoped Viktor's parents were just as extra as he is.


End file.
